Category talk:Karma Houdini
This category is highly inaccurate, I mean most of these characters are dead or were actually punished for their actions. While some are dead they pretty much get away with things like King Bradley keeping his good reputation after death or Rau Le Creuset being happy about being killed and yet is not in a Karmic Punishment Nelokles (talk) 05:19, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I can see what your saying but having daffy, Patrick, and shadow in this category In this doesn't make much sense to me. Also I find it wierd that Benson's in this category because he's never done anything that bad. Also villains like Chris walker and Eddie Gulson dont count cause if youve played outlast their deaths were gruesome. Status Dependent Villains I know that death and imprisonment rule people out of Karma Houdini but should an exception be made for the Status dependant on player choice category? as some of those villains can be killed or walk away completely unpunished. Gboy4 (talk) 19:15, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Maybe but the thing is if it's possible for them to die than I don't think they can apply. Does it count as "Karma Houdini" if a mass murderer shoots themselves after going on a killing spree to evade arrest? XMarrocco (talk) 11:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Restricting the category Oka, this category is far too broad and covers subject that should not matter. "Karma Houdini" is meant for villains who have not been punished, or insufficiently so, and are still fully able to be a threat or do evil when the story is over. As such: #Villains of an ongoing story whose final fate have yet to be revealed should NOT count. They have not been punished yet for they still have a role to play in the narrative. #Villains who win or are this is a prequel do not count, when the story set after clearly shows them get their just desserts. #Villains from video games with multiple endings, depending on the player's choice, should not count. The best ending in which they get fully defeated is the one usually considered canon, and the only one that the sequel acknowledges. #Villains who redeem themselves at the end cannot count. Although they are indeed not punished, or the story finishes before they can be seen atoning themselves, them genuinely renouncing their evil ways and vowing to better themselves should exclude them. #As long as the villain is no longer in position to threaten or antagonize anyone at the end, with their assets gone, powers broken or whatever, they do not count. Although some might consider that they got off too lightly, and justifiably so, keep in mind that this is subjective matter. Little punishment is better than no punishment at all. A villain who is a Karma Houdini is not always a villain who is never punished!!! We are going by the end of the series and if you mean they can imprisoned when they should of been killed off for their crimes you are wrong. Imprisoned or killed off villains cannot count as a Karma Houdini the only dead that can truly count are those who died under natural causes such as old age and illness. Jester of chaos (talk) 16:31, April 14, 2016 (UTC)